Eternity
by Atikkin
Summary: The No-Life King finally returns to his master. However, beneath his insane smile lurks a predator out to seek his fledgling for un-finished business.


**Eternity**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: To all those who favor Dracula and his little servant (also known as A x S). Set after the finale of the Hellsing manga. **

**If no one has read the final chapter to Hellsing, go to youtube ****and type in "Hellsing Chapter 95." It's not translated, but that is best for now. **

**Warning: Mature-Content ahead; however, no lemon**.

**Disclaimer: Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing and its characters. Bram Stoker, author to "Dracula," owns the characters of his novel. **

**As for Dracula, he owns himself. **

* * *

It has been thirty years since then. At last, he returns. He lies on the floor, bloody, after his master fires a gun at him. As always he would laugh. Bullets would never harm him.

"Master...!" Seras says with surprise and delight.

"What a rough welcome," Alucard says, cackling.

"You're late," says Integra as she stands up from her bed.

"Sorry," he says, appearing apologetic for his long term absence.

Integra offers her blood to him. Prior to this she says, "I'm an old woman now. I'm…"

"It is all right," he says as the blood reaches his lips. It has been so long.

The lady vampire steps out of the room, leaving them to their privacy. She swings her rifle over her shoulder. She saunters to the lower levels, and finally reaches her chambers.

"About time you came back," she mutters.

* * *

**Couple Nights Later…**

Her wings help her glide through the summer clouds. Eventually, she finds her destination and lands lightly. She begins her journey to the valley nearest town.

She finds herself here time and time again. Often she may wonder, 'why do I return here?' Seras finally finds the spot and sits upon the grass.

She gazes up at the moon above her. It almost resembles the one during that night thirty years ago. She makes a sad smile. Her smile vanishes, however, when she suddenly feels a familiar presence approaching. She turns to her right and finds Alucard. Astonished, Seras gets on her feet.

"Master," Seras says.

He smirks. "Your senses are sharp, police girl. I'm impressed."

Seras raises a brow. To this day, he still acts as though he is her master, teacher, and parent. Three things in the world she no longer needs.

"It has been thirty years, Alucard. What do you expect?"

Alucard raises a brow, his red eyes glistening through his shades. He chuckles and saunters towards his long-time fledgling.

He towers over her, standing extremely close. Seras frowns. Finding this odd, she steps back. "Why are you here?" she asks.

Alucard's smirk stretches. "I think the real question is: why are _you_ here, police girl?"

"I asked you first," Seras says, crossing her arms. Her determination is strong. Her master notices this and gives out a whole-hearty laugh. "I see you're happy about something."

"Indeed," Alucard says, pressing a hand to his stomach. "Thirty years without me and now look at you."

Seras suddenly smiles, catching that hint of him complimenting her.

"Thank you," she says. "You still didn't answer my question."

"It is simple," he mutters. "You're far from home, so I came to find you. And I find you here, which brings me back this question: why are you here?"

Seras shrugs. "It is simple," she says, repeating his words. "This is where it all began."

Alucard tilts his head while gazing at her. His eyes swallow her whole image; thinking that she looks good in red.

Slowly an evil grin shows up on his face.

Seras catches that look and frowns. 'What is he up to?' she thought.

'Would you like to find out?'

"Stay out of my head," she says.

"And why should I?" He asks, suddenly standing behind her!

Seras whirls around in shock when she is suddenly on the ground with her Master on top of her. Alucard's grin widens to see the stunned expression all over her face.

'What hell is he doing?!' she thought

She jerks from under him, sending her left arm to whip him off of her body. Unfortunately, his hand catches her palm, crushing the red silhouette into the dirt beside her head; it converts back to the shape of her arm as the rest of her body is pinned down by him.

"Master, what is wrong you? Get off!" She demands.

Alucard's grin remains on his face, his expression turning insane. The woman beneath him turns pink, when she realizes that pieces of his attire are missing: fedora, sunglasses, and trench coat. Before her is his strong, smooth, muscular chest; exposed for the buttons of his shirt are loose.

"See something you like, police girl?"

Seras snaps out of it by shaking her head from side to side. Managing to find wiggle room, she shambles backward until her she collides into a tree. She silently curses, realizing that she trapped between the sharp bark and her master.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Seras demands.

"God has nothing to do with this," Alucard says, He chuckles as he crawls like a panther towards her. "It is only you and I in the middle of your so-called birthplace."

"But what are you doing?"

"Surely, it's obvious," he replies. He sniffs at her neck, making his fledgling choke out a gasp. "I see," he says. Eventually, he starts to laugh hard. His reaction takes his fledgling off guard.

What one Earth is he laughing about?

"Alucard…what is wrong you?"

"I have not realized that thirty years can be such a long time," He says. He leans towards her, almost brushing his lips against hers. But she turns away; his lips meeting her ear. She could almost see the Cheshire cat from the corner of her eye.

"Master…" she says, nervous and angry at the same time.

"Eve does not meet the serpent in the Garden of Eden. I find that a tad bit odd. Don't you think, Seras?" he asks, using her name.

Seras stares at him blankly, contemplating on his metaphorical words. However, judging from his actions tonight and the fact that his fingers are pressing into her inner thigh she finally catches on. 'He doesn't mean…' she thought.

She turns blood red in embarrassment. But her temper gets the upper hand. She smacks his hand from her.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screams as the wind carries her voice elsewhere.

Alucard presses a finger into his ear. "To this day, you're voice is like fragments of a shattered melody," he says.

"And you're still an ass!"

"Why thank you for noticing police girl," Alucard says. His eyes dart down to her chest, titling his head slightly as if enjoying the view. Noticing what he is doing, Seras brings her knees towards her chest and wraps her arms around herself.

"Are you quite done!?" Seras demands.

Never has she thought that her master is this shameless! She does recall Integra telling her the stories. Many times he has embarrassed her with impious comments. She even remembers him saying that her temper turns him on—over the phone!

And now here he is teasing her, because she's still a virgin.

"Not really," he says, his hand grasping her knee. She flinches under his touch; a panic expression written all over her face. Alucard cannot help but laugh. "You're such a prude, police girl. I did not expect you and Integra to be so alike."

"Stop it," she demands, smacking his hand away from her.

"Now, now, my pet, why are you so nervous?"

'Pet…' she thought, clenching her jaws tightly. How dare he call her that..!?

"Do you think I am some kind of whore? Get your hands off of me, you bastard," she yells.

"Choose your words wisely," Alucard says in a dangerous tone. "…for they might be your last." His smirk wipes off his face. Seras stares into his red orbs, and finds his rage stirring in them.

Both of his hands tear through the restraints of her arms. Seras objects and tries to keep her hands where they are, but fails as Alucard pushes them to her sides. Her jerks her to her knees and has her sit before him. She leans back as he towers over her, long black hair brushing against her cheeks.

"What are you-"

"Be silent," he says. "Or else…"

Seras makes a sour face. For once in thirty years, she actually feels helpless. The feeling is so sickening that she wants to defy him and demand that he release her. However, she does not do so.

She fears what that "or else" might be. She also takes note of the threat before that; therefore, she does what he asks and remains still as her master's hands start to travel all over her. She could see that he has a curious look on his face. He almost appears as if he is studying her: glancing at her face, going through her hair, moving pass her shoulders, over her stomach, her bottom, her thighs, and then…

Seras' eyes expand as she realizes where those hands are going. She sits back to prevent them from going further. She gives him a resentful look.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you will not do it again."

"Giving me orders, police girl?"

"Yes," She says, snapping angrily. Without thinking she swings a punch into his face. Crimson gushes from his nose and mouth. Realizing what she has done, Seras shudders.

She, his servant, attacked him, her master.

A wicked laugh passes his lips, his fangs appear, and then comes the growl. Seras, still in shock, screams as her master tramples her to the ground; his fist meets her cheek. The back of her head slams against the grass. She feels dizzy from the impact.

A moment later, a hot tongue slides against her neck.

She makes several attempts to flee from him. Sadly, her strength fails her. Alucard is far too powerful for her to battle against. She gives out her final option. Twisting her head to face him, she spits. Alucard growls, his grin remaining on his face.

"Such a bad temper," he says, viciously. He raises himself slightly while licking up her mess on his cheek. Seras cringes. "I hunger."

"What is wrong with you?" Seras says, blushing madly from his last sentence.

"Perhaps you did hear me the first time-surely, it's obvious." They remain silent as Seras is caught between her fear and her anger. Unable to answer, she looks elsewhere. However, his hand catches her chin and pulls her back to meet his gaze once more. "Or do you want me to state it vocally?"

She tries to jerk out of his grip, but the fingers tighten around her jaw to keep her in place. After a long moment he leans down and runs his tongue against the corner of her lips to lap at the blood from the punch he given her.

After he is through cleaning her, his tongue takes a trip down the crook of her neck. His freehand makes its way upon her breasts, causing the woman vampire to gasp with fright. She struggles again and feels that hand heading between her legs to where his thigh prevents them from closing.

'Stop,' she thought. 'What the hell are you doing?'

"Is it wrong for a Master to tend to his fledgling?" He asks.

"Not when he's touching me inappropriately," Seras snaps.

"I can touch you all I like," He says. He grins like a mad man. "I can also fuck you all I like."

Seras' eyes expand. She manages to muster out "what…?"

"Has my long absence caused you to forget who has authority over you, police girl?"

She does not answer him. Instead she stares at him as he stares back. A moment later, her master tilts his head. His eyes slowly, dangerously, gaze at one side of her neck. Suddenly with cat-like agility he slams his jaws into her jugular.

Seras makes a silent scream, choking as the monster upon her drinks deeply of her. His loud swallowing sounds as if he is desperate. Had he not feed enough after his return?

The rustling of the trees take her into another state of mind. She could almost see the memory of their first encounter. He sits over her while holding onto her hand. Not a moment later, he leans over and pulls her into the embrace; his fangs into her neck much like he is now. But there is something different about this bite.

She could feel a pulse spreading throughout her body, shocking her each time he devours her. Her entire body grows cold until a rush of ecstasy catches her. She latches onto the back her master's shoulders, for the feeling is too foreign to her. It becomes worse as she begins to feel heat emanating from between her legs. She begins to shake when the fangs dwell deeper, tongue pushing and sliding against the wound.

She could feel a tug in her mind, causing her to fall endlessly in a strange place.

* * *

_She lies in a bed. Surrounding her appears to be an old housing. Her only source of light is an oil lantern sitting afar on a desk that cradles an 1874 typewriter._

_However, her eyes catch a familiar figure standing beside the bed. Her eyes draw upward to find her master staring at her._

_She finds his appearance puzzling. He wears his usual charcaol suit, but a cape rests upon his shoulders; a gold chain keeping it place while sitting on his chest. His hair is long and almost wavy like a dark ocean dancing with a gentle wind. As for his eyes, how they shock her, for they do not carry the same insane demeanor. Instead, there is darkness in them. A never-ending anger is swirling in the chaos. These scarlet eyes are that of a vicious predator._

_'This isn't Alucard,' she thought. 'Who is this?'_

_Finding this all too strange to her, Seras scoots back only to bump into something. She spins around and finds a slumbering man beside her. Her eyes expand to find that he resembles Pip. Her mind is screaming in confusion. She turns around and finds her master extremely close to her. His thumb presses up against her lips as if to keep her quiet._

_"Be silent," he says. "Or else…"_

_His eyes glance at the sleeping figure next to her. A look of dread covers her face. Judging by the look on his face he is serious. One sound from her and he will kill the Pip-look-alike before her. Tears fill her eyes. The event of his death is the first and last. She wishes to not experience it again. She nods her head, agreeing with the terminal creature before her._

_She could see that he has a curious look on his face. He almost appears as if he is studying her: glancing at her face, going through her hair, moving pass her shoulders, over her stomach, her bottom, her thighs, and then…_

_Her hands catch his instantly. 'Didn't he just…?' she thought, recalling how her master fondled with her earlier. Her eyes meet his again. His eyes hold her in place, trapping her in a fathomless stare. She realizes that she cannot look away nor move from him as his arms grasp her. Without waking the sleeper, he lifts her off the bed and wraps his arms around her._

_She shivers against him, realizing how cold he is. Heated tears shower her face. She clearly does not understand why she is crying. Small kisses from him somehow calm her, including the chaste one she receives on her lips. Her eyes expand._

_'Master is…kissing me,' she thought. She almost feels light-headed. Unable to resist, she melts into him and returns the kiss. It grows, turning from gentle to zealous. But then those lips move. He tilts her back, his hand resting behind her. The kisses run down from her chin and onto her long, creamy neck._

_She anticipates what may happen. And she anticipates accurately for pain thrust its way through her; her whole being numbed by him. She gasps by his feeding. One intake of her after another, she is thrilled. She moans lightly, feeling herself grow weak and exhausted._

_Suddenly he stops and pulls her from his bite._

* * *

Seras wakes up back to reality and finds her master staring at her from above. The shock of the matter is that he has that look in his eye. And so she realizes that the creature in her thoughts is truly her master.

"You're still full of surprises" he says, softly. "But it is different this time, for you have no lover-no husband to protect."

Seras analyzes his words carefully. Eventually, she realizes the reason for her master's unusual behavior tonight. Her eyes expand.

He raises a brow. "You're catching on, I see."

"Oh God," she rasps, trying to pick herself up and get away from him. 'He's out of his mind. I'm not her..! I'm not her..!'

Lying there limb before him, Alucard raises her by her waist and settles her on her knees. He pulls one arm out of his sleeve, letting the garment fall over his shoulder. With his finger, he cuts into his flesh. His blood moves down at a glacial pace over his hard chest.

Seras carefully watches the trail travel towards his abdomen. Her teeth bite into her lips. She could feel her thirst get the best of her. But she remembers that the blood on the table is not simple medical blood; it is ancient blood—the blood of her master.

"Master," she says weakly.

With his free hand, he raises her chin and replies, "take it."

"I can't," she rasps.

"You will," he says, his thumb toying with her lips. The smell of blood begins to cloud her senses, causing her to become feral. She stares into unfamiliar look of his. How they devour her whole, and ask her to do whatever he wishes.

'No,' she thought, using her mental strength to fight back his stare. 'I cannot. Must not..!'

"What do you want?" Seras says, practically begging now. Tears threaten to fall on her face as she waits for his answer.

"I've waited," he says, bleakly. Seras stares at him, perplexed. "I've waited for far too long. But that does not matter anymore. You're here. And you're strong. No, stronger than I predicted. I'd be inane if I am to wait any longer."

"I-I"

"What are you so afraid of?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"P-pip-"

"Is dead, my dear, as a door nail."

"Integral...you--"

Alucard frowns. "What goes on between me and Integra does not concern you," he says, coldly. Seras flinches. She feels like a young fledgling again when he use to scold her after saying something stupid.

"Then why are you…?"

"I told you," he says, leaning over her. He runs his tongue over her neck, causing her to burn up with passion again. "I've waited. Now the wait is over." He pulls her chin to glance up at him. Their eyes lock together. Angry scarlet and ruby twist as one and a new storm is born.

"Alucard…" she whispers.

"I asked you before—twice, in fact—drink the blood," he says, brushing his lip over hers. "Become my equal."

Seras shakes against him. She closes her eyes and could find herself in a garden when suddenly he arrives to take her away. He will not take 'no' as her answer to him. And so she falls from dignity. The tears die out as her windows open. Her red orbs are hollow…

"I'm not he-"she tries to say but he silences her with a kiss.

'I know that.'

Too numb to think anymore, Seras withdraws from their kiss and falls into her second embrace.

Alucard grins as he pulls her closer to him. Her mouth suckles on the wound. Her feeding sends him pleasant sensations, so pleasant that it puts him on fire. He growls loudly while his hands dig into her uniform, tearing the garment off for him to feel her silky skin.

She moans lightly, earning a growl from him. His hands grasp her waist and the back of her head, having her feed more. And she takes it further by sinking her incisors into his flesh. Alucard to give out an animalistic cry of both pain and pleasure.

He falls back, taking her with him.

* * *

"_Jonathan, Mina!" Quincy shouts as he opens the door. Jonathan wakes up in alarm. From the corner of his eye he could see the terror staring at the group of men huddling at the door. _

_All of them in the room are in fright to find the young woman standing between the beast and the wall. Her mouth is still pressed against his chest, while blood fills her mouth. _

"_Mina," Jonathan cries. _

_The woman snaps out of her trance. She glances at the men and then at her new found lover. The coppery taste in her mouth overwhelms her. She takes her hands into herself, realizing what she has done. "Unclean," she says. "Unclean." _

_The eldest of the group glares hard at the fiend while clutching onto the silver cross. _

"_Dracula," He says, angrily. His sapphire eyes express their determination to destroy the creature. _

_The Count snarls at the intruders. But then an evil grin slowly shows up on his face as he senses his new bride-to-be sliding down on the floor with blood in her hands. He turns his eyes to Jonathan who leaps by the sight of the Count's eyes. _

_"She's now my bride."_

* * *

"Beautiful night, right..?" Alucard asks. He glances down at Seras who is pressing her face into his naked chest. She glances wearily at him.

He devilishly grins at her as she smiles back warmly.

* * *

**Author note: Thank you. I hope it was a good read. Sayonara. **


End file.
